Isabella Mikaelson (rewrite)
by Rebecca-Mikaelson
Summary: Bella has a secret: she's one of the originals. She was married to Elijah before he became infatuated with Katherine. She ran away from him but when Edward leaves, she must return to Mystic Falls. (This is the rewrite. It will go through their past together, and plot holes will be fixed.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N- Hello! This is the rewrite to Isabella Mikaelson. Thank you to everyone who made this possible. Please leave a review!)

My skirts billowed in the strong wind as I walked back to my family's home. I had to take a break from the party my father was throwing me for my 18th year's celebration. The year was 1300, and I was the oldest woman in my village that didn't have a husband.

I was not one for lavish parties, which is why I needed a break from the activities. My father didn't know I left, as it would have been improper of me to leave unattended. As I opened the heavy door of our home, I was struck by the sounds of laughter and the smell of food. We don't normally have as nice of food as we are having now, partly because we are hosting a party, and partly because father is looking for a husband for me.

As I took my seat at the front of the room, I saw father making his way toward me, two nice looking men in tow. Both men were tall and handsome, but other than that, there weren't many similarities. One man had brown hair and brown eyes, olive-toned skin, and lips that turned up slightly at the corners. The other man was blonde with green eyes, a lighter complexion, and lips that slightly turned down. The second man looked very serious, while the first man looked somewhat happy.

"Darling," Father started, "This is Niklaus Mikaelson," He gestured towards the blonde man, "And his brother, Elijah Mikaelson. They would like to speak with you privately." Privately? Father was incredibly strict, he wouldn't even allow me to step outside without being accompanied. So why is letting these men speak to me without him being with me?

"Yes father," I said, standing. Niklaus offered me his arm, but I refused it, walking past them into the small study off the room we were in now. I sat down at the round table in the middle of the room, waiting for them to join me. I folded my hands in my lap as they filed into the room. The door shut with a quiet click, both men sitting in the chairs to my sides. "So gentlemen, what is it that you need to speak to me about?"

They raised their eyebrows, most likely not used to seeing a woman speak her mind. It wasn't common, and this was something that father had reprimanded me many times for. He said it was one of the many reasons why I wasn't wed yet.

"We are going to be living here for a while, and we will need someone to show us around. Elijah here can't seem to make nice with other men, which is why we need a woman."

"Now Niklaus," Elijah started, "We both know that you want a woman to show us around because you like to see how long it takes before you have taken their virtue without even courting them first." I had to fight to keep my emotions off my face. I know what they're doing, trying to get a rise out of me. I don't doubt for a minute that Niklaus slept with unwed women, but this was a planned game. My intelligence, as father says, is another reason for me being unmarried, men don't like women that are smarter than them.

"I don't know why you're playing this game with me, but just know that it won't work. I don't care much about virtues or morals, they won't matter when the world comes to an end or when I'm not around to keep up with them.I'm also not believing your made up tour guide story. What do you really want with me?"

Elijah sat forward in his chair, resting his forearms on the table. The room grew quiet, the only sound was muffled festivities. Niklaus and Elijah shared a look, then turned to face me. Elijah's unwavering stare burned into my eyes. I didn't falter, not wanting to let men I didn't know have power over me.

"You're correct," Klaus answered, "We don't need a tour guide. What we need is you."

"Me? What ever for?"

"You see," Elijah began, answering my question instead of Klaus. "You are my soulmate, Isabella, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N-Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy with school. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/ followed the new story. Let me know what you'd like to see in the comments!)**

I sat in quiet shock, disbelieving what the strange man sitting in front of me said. Soulmate? Me? There has to be something wrong with these men. I stood up, lightly resting the tips of my fingers on the table.

"As I said before gentlemen, I do not appreciate being played with. If you will excuse me, I have a party to attend." I walked around the table and towards the door, restraining myself from looking behind me at either of the Mikaelson men. I walked back into the main room, taking the seat I was in previously. I saw my father give me a strange look, but I ignored it.

I looked at my hands, rubbing the fabric of my dress between my fingers. The Mikaelsons walked back into the room, talking with my father. Elijah stepped away, beelining towards me.I contemplated staying for a moment, wondering what it'd be like to let myself believe him.I rid myself of the thoughts,standing from my seat and running for the back door. I wove through the rose bushes in the garden, heading for my special place.

I couldn't hear him behind me, but I could tell he was close. I darted into a small clearing that was surrounded by tall, beautiful trees and sat down on the small bench that was practically being taken over by ivy. I quieted my breath, burying myself in ivy. I'm so happy I chose a forest green dress.

I saw him enter the clearing through a break in the ivy, seeing him look around, eyes sweeping over the bench. He took a final glance around the clearing before running out and continuing his search. I waited a few minutes before crawling off the bench and walking over to a path that will lead me back home.

I took my time, tilting my head back to look at the stars. I was mid-way home when I heard leaves crunch behind me. I spun around, coming face-to-face with Elijah. I took a step back, wrapping my arms around myself. I spun around to run away from him, but he caught my arm.

"I will not allow you to escape me once more, darling. I enjoy your company too much for that."

"Release my arm this instant! I will not stand here and let you belittle me so!"

"I would never and will never belittle you, Isabella. I am simply stating a fact. I enjoy your company very much, my dear. I do not wish for you to run from me again."

"Well, I cannot say that I agree. I'm not incredibly fond of you. And I prefer Bella, Isabella was my grandmother. I could never wear her name. She and I were incredibly different. It would feel, wrong somehow. I must be getting back to the party now."

"You can stay with me for a bit longer, Miss Bella," He said with a smile. "I don't think I can handle anymore festivities tonight. I would much prefer speaking with you." I blushed, the scarlet of my cheeks contrasting with my dress in a beautiful way. Elijah noticed as well, but he kept his thoughts private.

"I suppose I could stay for a few more minutes. I am a bit tired of the noise as well. Shall we sit where I was earlier?"

"That sound wonderful to me." He held out his arm, and I looped mine through his. We walked back to the clearing, talking about everything and nothing all at once. I thought he was going to be a horrible, crazy man, but as it turns out, he's not so bad. Maybe I can give him a chance.

We stayed seated on the bench for a while, avoiding the subject of soulmates. Eventually I had to walk back home, and he escorted me. We said our goodbyes, and I went up to my quarters to prepare for bed. I sat at my window, looking out into the night. I saw some movement in the trees, but I played it off as the wind. Tonight may have been odd, but it was not the worst birthday I've ever celebrated.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N- Hey guys! How are you enjoying the story so far? Special thanks to my wonderful beta, RubyDragonJewel! Go check out some of her great stories! Enjoy the chapter and leave a review!)

I awoke to warm sunlight streaming in through my window and the sound of birds chirping. I threw the blankets off my body, running to look out the window. I love seeing the early-morning sun and the land when no one has arisen.

I wrapped a crimson silk robe around my cream nightgown, then sat onto the windowsill. I opened it, wanting to feel the cool breeze on my face. I breathed in deeply, feeling refreshed. I hugged my knees to my chest, looking out over the trees that surrounded our property.

"Miss Bella! Good morning!" I looked down, seeing three men standing in the drive. Elijah, Klaus, and my father were standing by the front door. I waved, resting my head on my knees.

"Good morning, gentlemen." I said, raising my voice so they could hear me. I closed my window, walking over to my closet. I looked through, deciding on a dark red dress. I dressed quickly, then brushed my curly hair. I put a black jacket that cinched at the waist over it, and a pair of plain black boots.

I walked downstairs, going to the kitchen for breakfast. Our cook had set out a bowl of strawberries, along with a glass of fresh orange juice. I assumed that father had already eaten his breakfast. I ate the berries slowly, not wanting to confront Elijah and hypothetically find out that the way he acted last night was simply a facade.

A few minutes later, a soft knock on the back door stirred me from my musings. I straightened my jacket, walking to open it. I was greeted by Elijah, a bouquet of Amaryllis in his hand. I took them, holding them to my nose.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. I will go and put these in a vase." He followed me into the house, putting his hand on my back. I shrugged it off, walking slightly faster. He matched my pace, a confused expression gracing his face.

"Are you feeling alright? I thought we were on better terms?" I bowed my head slightly, finally reaching the kitchen. I took a vase down from a shelf, filled it with water that our cook had gotten from the well earlier, and put the flowers in it. They were my favorites, actually.

"I think it was the adrenaline from the party. Or perhaps the notion of your statement. Whatever it was, I think it has gone away." This was a lie, however he won't know.

"Are you certain, Isabella?" Suddenly he was directly behind me, whispering in my ear. I nodded, bracing myself on the table.

"I prefer Bella. Isabella is my grandmother." I turned around, coming face to face with him.

"And I prefer Elijah, however you insist on formality. I think," he said, running his hand along my collarbone, "that you enjoy my company more than you let on." I slapped his hand away, whipping my body away from him. These actions are something father would never approve of unless under the title or courtship or marriage.

"You're incorrect, Sir. I do not appreciate being taken advantage of, especially when it's nonsense like 'soulmates.' You and I both know that no one truly married for love in this time. I also do not insist on formality, I just prefer to call you by something I'm comfortable with, Sir Elijah. Is that better?"

"Not by much, my dearest. Besides, I'd rather you call be by my name in a voice that shows you had been pleasured by me, sweet Bella." I gasped, turning back to face him.

"You should never speak in that way to a lady!" My cheeks flushed, and I stomped away from him, going up the stairs to my room, where I'd hide out until he left. I didn't want to be, but I knew I was right. His manner at the party was a fleeing thing.

"My apologies, Miss Bella. I hadn't meant to offend you. I was merely stating a fact!" He called after me, chasing me up the stairs. He caught me by my arm, twirling me around. "I truly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Please accept my apologies and forgive me," he begged, kissing my hand lightly.

"Fine. I forgive you. Now, why did you come here today?" He brightened when I forgave him, and his smile became even wider when I asked him why he was here.

"I'm here to ask you to accompany me to the market today. Niklaus will be coming as well. Will you please join me, Miss Bella?" His eyes were so hopeful, and it became nearly impossible to decline."

"Yes, Sir Mikaelson, I will accompany you today." He smiled again, takin my hand and leading me downstairs to my father and Niklaus. My father somehow straightened even more when we stepped outside, and I could see him trying to hide a smile at the sight of my hand in Elijah's.

"Did Niklaus tell you of our plans, sir?" Elijah asked my father, becoming her formal for a man who claimed to dislike proper attitude towards others.

"Yes, he did. I will allow you to take my daughter out to the market. However, I would like to speak with her before you leave." Elijah nodded, handing me off to my brought me over to the side of the house, ensuring our privacy.

"Isabella, I know you may be slightly wary of these men, but it would be a great asset to our family if you began courting Elijah. Think of us today, Isabella, we need your full cooperation. You need to marry this man for our sake, dear." I held in my anger, nodding at my father. He's a selfish man who only cares about himself. I walked back to the Mikaelson men, accepting Elijah's arm when he held it out for me to take. He helped me into their carriage, sitting next to me when he got in. He attempted to wrap his arm around my waist, but I brushed him off, making Niklaus smirk.

"Sir Niklaus, you may want to keep your emotions to yourself. I haven't always been known to keep my emotions to myself." His smirk dropped, his eyes clouding over. He looked down at his hands, no longer taking interest in me or Elijah. I looked to the skirts of my dress, rubbing the luxurious material between my fingers. I felt eyes on me, so I looked at Elijah through the corner of my eye. He was staring directly at me, making me blush and turn my head back down to face my dress. I played with the hem of my jacket, patiently waiting for us to arrive at the market.

When we finally stopped, the footmen opened the door, and I was the first to exit. I began walking throughout the stalls, knowing the men would follow me. I stopped to admire a moonstone necklace, the silver chain glinting in the sunlight. Elijah spoke quietly with the owner, and I set the necklace down. I walked away very slowly, not wanting him to lose sight of me. I heard his footsteps running to catch up with me, and I turned around to meet his eyes. He handed me a small pouch and I took it, feeling the weight. My eyes began to become wider as I took the object out of its packing. The moonstone necklace.

"Oh, Elijah! I can't accept this!" I began putting it back in the pouch, in attempts to return it.

"Nonsense, I saw you were admiring it, and it shall be yours. You are the type of women who should have anything she desires. Besides, gifting you with it brought you to say my name without any formalities." He smiled, taking the necklace from me and draping it over my neck. The chain was long, and the necklace went down to just below my chest. I hugged Elijah then, not for long, but it felt right to be held in his arms.

"Thank you, Elijah. I truly appreciate this." He smiled again, leading me further into the market. We explored for a while, eventually coming to rest on a bench just outside the market square. I closed my eyes, leaning back to rest on the bench. He then wrapped his arm around me, and I didn't move it, content sitting here with him in this moment.

"Well isn't this a sight," I heard Niklaus say, and I opened my eyes to see him walking up to us. "Isabella getting along with my dear brother," I cut his sentence off, upset that he had ruined our moment.

"Don't forget what I said in the carriage, Sir Niklaus." His smirk dropped, he eyes going to the ground.

"My apologies. I'm here to tell the both of you that it is time to leave." He walked away, presumably back to the carriage. I stood, following him. Elijah caught up with me, taking my hand in his, making me blush. I allowed it, feeling comforted from the small embrace. We loaded into the carriage, and began making our way back to my home. When we arrived, I was let out, but before fully exiting, I thanked Elijah.

"Thank you for the day out, as well as the necklace. It was very kind."

"You're very welcome, my dear. However, please don't forget my statement from last night. I will need to speak with you privately very, very soon." My smile dropped, as well as my heart. I nodded at the both of them, exiting the carriage and practically running back inside. My father awaited me, anxiously waiting for a description of the day.

"Hello Isabella. How were things?"

"Very good, father. It seems as if Sir Elijah wishes to court me." He beamed, making me inwardly cringe. "I apologize, father, but I am very tired from the market and I'm going to retire to my quarters. I will be back doe for dinner"

"Very well, darling," he said, a large smile still gracing his face. I nodded in his direction, heading up the stairs to my room, thoughts of Elijah swirling around my head.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N-I know that it has been quite a long time since I've updated, and I'm very sorry, but I've had many issues in my personal life as well as a broken laptop, so I hope that you will all understand. Anyway, enjoy the update and let me know what you all think and what you'd all like to see in the future!)

I awoke to a gloomy day. Clouds completely covering the blue sky I so longed for. I sighed, deciding to remain in bed for a while longer. I begrudgingly stirred a few moments later to a knock on my door. I opened to find our cook holding a tray of my breakfast.

"I noticed that you weren't coming down, so I thought you might like to eat in your own quarters." She told me, holding the tray out to me.

"Thank you very much, that was very thoughtful of you." I took the tray from her, giving her a genuine smile as she left. She very well may be my favorite person in this house, as she is the only one that I can truly trust and who is honest, unlike my father.

I ate my food by my window, staring out into the courtyard where it began to rain. Pity, I was actually hoping for Elijah to visit me today. I finished my breakfast quickly after that, dressing in a long royal blue dress and black boots, finishing with a black jacket and hat. I was going to go into the woods, so I could be outside without getting wet, as the dense cover of the trees will keep me mostly dry.

I snuck outside, not wanting father to catch me and send me back up to my room. As I reached the mouth of the woods, I heard a carriage pull into the drive. I hid behind a large tree, peeking out to see who had arrived. To my surprise and delight, it was Elijah. He stiffened for a moment before turning and staring me down. I giggled, turning to run deeper into the trees. I heard the carriage leave, then light footsteps running over the gravel.

The footsteps silenced as I assumed he reached the trees and was now stepping over the slightly damp leaves. I wove in between trees, trying to lose his chase. I giggled again, knowing that he was still chasing me but trying to be quiet. I sped up, turning to race across the actual path onto the other side of the forest.

"I will catch you!" I heard Elijah shout from behind me. I laughed, ducking into a large knot of tree roots that were above the ground. I quieted my breathing, peeking through the small gaps in the wood. I saw Elijah standing with his back to my hiding spot, looking around. I silently emerged from my spot, tapping him on the shoulder. He whipped around, smiling largely as he saw me. He grabbed me, holding me close to him.

"I told you that I would catch you," I moved from his arms, walking back towards the path.

"So, what ae you doing here?" I questioned, my eyes moving to his as he caught up with me.

"I just wanted to see you. I see you're wearing the necklace I bought you." I looked down, seeing the heavy moonstone around my neck.

"Oh, yes. I didn't even realize that I had put it on." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, failing to remember putting the necklace on. Elijah lifted my chin, his eyes meeting mine, growing serious.

"Please let me court you. I want nothing more in my life than to be with you." I took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. I searched them for any sign of dishonesty, finding none.

"I will," I paused, seeing his eyes light up with happiness, "On one condition. I need to know why you referred to me as your soulmate."

"As you wish," he said, leading me to a bench along the path. "But please, promise me that you won't be frightened." I nodded, allowing him to take my hands in his own. He began to tell me the story of his life, and how his mother changed him and his siblings into the vampires that they are now. "So you see, my brother and I came here when a witch told us that I would find true happiness. So we did, and I found you. You were walking around the market, and stopped at a stall that was selling books. You looked so peaceful as you paged through the books, choosing a few that you seemed drawn to. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and when I heard of your party, I knew I had to come and meet you."

I sat in silence, absorbing everything that he told me from start to finish. My face hardened as I realized that he was still playing with my mind, trying to make me fall into bed with him.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" I removed my hands from his, standing up from the bench.

"I am so sick of you playing these mind games with me. Your story is so obviously a lie that you must think I'm stupid." A tear rolled down my cheek as I turned from him, walking back to my home down the path.

"Wait! Bella please!" I ignored his calls, more beginning to cry harder as I continued walking from him. "I can prove to you that I'm not lying! I swear it!" I stopped, spinning on my heel to face him. His face fell as he saw my tears, looking panicked as I took another step back. "Promise me you won't run if I show you." I nodded, eyes widening. "No, you have to promise."

"I promise," I practically whispered, taking a few steps over to him. He closed the gap between us, taking my hands in his.

"Please remember how much you mean to me," before I could ask him what he meant by that, his face began to transform. Dark veins protruded under his eyes, his incisors elongating as his mouth turned up in a sneer. I gasped, reaching out to feel his face. He stayed like that for a while before transforming back into his usual face. I hugged him, holding him as close as possible.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." He wrapped his arms around me, laying my head on his chest. We held each other for a long time, far after the rain had stopped.

"Are you still allowing me to court you?"

"Of course Elijah. I believe you about me being your soulmate now, so there is no reason not to court each other." I could practically feel the smile that graced his face. "You know," I said, pulling away from him, "I should really be heading back. My father must be worried about me."

"Oh, did he not tell you? Niklaus took him on a trip to the ocean so that I could spend the day with you without his watchful eye." I smiled, happy that I could spend my time without worrying about his urge to wed me to man I didn't know well enough.

"That's perfect! Come on, I'd like to show you something back at the house." I grabbed his hand, leading him out of the woods. He smiled, happily following me. As we reached the end of the path, he scooped me up in his arms, racing towards the house. I laughed, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders. He stopped in the parlor, setting me down in an armchair. I straightened my skirts, standing and leading him to my private library.

I went to a bookshelf, pulling out a very worn copy of my favorite book. I took a deep breath before turning, setting the book lightly in Elijah's hands.

"This is the most important thing in my life. I've had it since our housekeeper taught me to read against my father's wishes. Please read it, but take care of it." He pulled me into him, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Isabella. It means an incredible amount." We spent the rest of the day sharing stories of our lives, growing closer as the day went on. He described all of his siblings to me, and I told him of my late mother. After roughly four hours together, he had to leave when he knew my father was coming home.

"Goodbye, dear Isabella. I will be back tomorrow, if you'll allow me." He kissed my hand, opening the door to leave.

"Of course I wish you back tomorrow. Goodnight, Elijah, I will see you tomorrow." He smiled, hugging me one final time before running off into the evening.

A few minutes later, I heard my father's carriage pull into the drive. I sucked in a deep breath before brushing off by jacket, taking off my hat and fluffing my hair, as my father disapproves of me wearing hats indoors. I cinched my jacket up over my collarbone, not wanting my appearance to be studied and criticized. The door opened, my father instantly complaining about dinner not being entirely ready. Trying to distract him from yelling at the housekeeper, I spoke up.

"How was your day, father?" He whipped around, face softening as he saw me.

"It was very nice, Sir Niklaus took me to the ocean to speak about his business. But of course, you'd know nothing of business so I won't speak of that in detail." I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, tightening my mouth into a straight line. Just then, the dinner bell was rung. We entered the dining room, sitting across the table from one another. We ate in an uncomfortable silence, his comment still bothering me.

I dismissed myself, going up to ready myself for bed. I didn't want to trouble out housekeeper, so I ran outside to gather the water for my bath myself. I soaked for a while, getting out only when the water became uncomfortably cold. I dressed for bed, climbing into my four poster and dragging the sheer, gauzy curtain around the perimeter of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N-Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait, I've been having awful writers block. Please let me know what you guys would like to see happen. Enjoy the update and please leave a review!)

When I woke up in the morning, The curtain around my bed was softly waving from the window I couldn't remember leaving open. I shook it off, deciding that maybe one of the housekeepers had opened it. I stretched as I got up, going to my closet to pick out an outfit. I chose a dark green dress with long sleeves and a tight bodice that buttoned up to my neck. The skirt hung loose from my hips, not flowy, but not clingy either. Since the day was a bit chilly, I threw on a dusty brown jacket and lace up boots.

I went downstairs slowly, trying to cut down on the amount of time I would have to eat with my father. I sat down across from him at our large table, a housekeeper immediately coming over to serve me my food.

"Good morning, father," I said, trying not to make eye contact. Lately, I have been feeling very cooped up in this house and I don't want to spend a lot of time eating in it. I want to go out to the market or take a walk so I don't have to be in here for the day.

"Good morning, Isabella. Finally down for breakfast, I see." His tone was dripping with sarcasm and disapproval. I took a bite of my breakfast, ignoring his comment. "Speak when spoken to, Isabella," he yelled, slamming his hands on the table. I jumped, casting my eyes lower.

"Sorry, father," I said, voice trembling. I could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the table, making me nervous. He gets incredibly angry when drinking, so this breakfast will not be enjoyable. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday morning." He grumbled, ignoring me. I ate as quickly as possible, almost finishing my meal when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it! Go back to your work!" He yelled as a maid jumped up to answer the door. He stumbled into the front room, catching himself from falling. I sighed, motioning for the housekeeper to take our dishes away. I took the bottle of bourbon, putting it away with the rest of the spirits and locking the cabinet door. I put the key in my jacket pocket, planning on hiding it later.

I walked into the front room to see who was at the door, finding Elijah and Klaus standing with my obviously drunk father. I blushed, embarrassed for them to see him like this. I kept my eyes downcast, trying my best to not make eye contact with either of the Mikaelsons. I approached them warily, not wanting to run off rudely.

"Good morning Sir Niklaus, Sir Elijah," I greeted, knowing my father would want me to address them formally even though I knew Elijah did not. My father put a hand on my back, and as much as I wanted to jump away as if he burned me, I stayed put, not wanting to upset him.

"Well," Klaus began. "As you should remember from yesterday, my brother and I are here for Miss Isabella." Elijah reached out to take my hand, and my heart fluttered as I put my small hand in his much larger one. He smiled at me, erasing my embarrassment from my father.

"Of course," my father said, putting his hands behind his back. "But I thought we had agreed that their time together would be chaperoned."

"That is the reason of my attendance, Sir. Now if you'd excuse us," Niklaus said as he opened the door. Elijah but a hand on my lower back and escorted me out, and I became hyperaware of his touch. A light blush fanned over my face, forcing me to tilt my head down. His hand came off my back as he helped me into the carriage, following me in. "I assume your father didn't tell you that you'd be spending the day with us, then," Klaus said, breaking the silence as we began our ride.

"No, he did not. As you could tell he was fairly inebriated." I looked down at my hands, twirling the delicate silver ring on my index finger. Sensing my discomfort, Elijah and Klaus talked amongst themselves, leaving me to my thoughts.

The carriage rolled to a stop, the door opening to reveal we had arrived at the market. I stepped out, confused for a moment, as none of us needed anything from the market.

"Elijah, why are we here? Do you need something?" He smiled at me before taking my hand and guiding me into the rows of stalls.

"The only thing I need is to buy you something. The way you looked in that moonstone and how happy you were when I purchased it for you is something that I ever want to stop experiencing."

"Elijah I cannot accept any more gifts from you, it wouldn't be proper. Besides, I do not want you to spend any of your money on me."

"We are courting, are we not? That is what a man does when he courts a woman, he buys her gifts. I do not mind spending my money on things for you, it is the best thing my money has ever been spent on." I gave him a small smile, going deeper into the forest of stalls and carts. He followed behind me for a while, not saying anything.

As I walked into a stall selling books, I realized he was no longer behind me. I picked out a few, paying for them myself, feeling guilty that he was planning on buying me something, so I decided to buy at least something myself. I looked around, trying to find him in the sea of people. Not seeing him, I decided to continue walking, hoping we would run into each other.

I walked slowly throughout the market, holding my books to my chest. I glanced over at a stall, seeing Elijah with his back turned to me. I walked over to him, setting my books down and covering his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled lowly, turning around and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." I giggled, leaving his embrace to pick up my books. "Darling, I thought you heard me when I said I would be buying anything you wanted," He said, smiling at me.

"I did hear you, I just decided to ignore you." He laughed, grabbing my hand as we continued walking.

As the carriage stopped when we arrived back at my house, Elijah stepped out with me and took my hands. I looked up at him, immediately getting swept up in his eyes.

"Isabella, thank you for coming with me today. It was one of the best days I've had in quite a while."

"The pleasure was all mine, Elijah. I appreciate your kindness." He hugged me goodnight, kissing me on the cheek as we pulled apart. I blushed, scurrying up the front steps into my home. I ran upstairs, shutting the door quickly behind me as I entered my quarters.

I smiled, holding my hand to my cheek in the spot that he kissed me, feeling the ghost of his lips on my skin. I prepared myself for bed in a daze, not focusing on anything I was doing. I climbed into my bed, covering myself with my blankets.

I slowly drifted off to thoughts of Elijah, a man I don't think I will ever stop thinking about.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N- Hey everyone! I'm hoping to finally start updating regularly, so here's another update! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!)

I woke up to the sun shining warmly in my window, and I began feeling very excited for the upcoming summer. I put on a long, light blue cotton dress with cap sleeves. I french-braided my hair, putting on a yellow floral scarf. I slipped on some black flats, walking down for breakfast. I grabbed the breakfast tray piled with strawberries, orange juice, and watermelon. I walked out to the back porch, wanting to eat in the sun.

I sat on a bench, placing the tray next to me. I read as I ate, getting lost in the book. I crossed my legs, popping a strawberry in my mouth. As I continued to eat, I began feeling eyes on me. I looked up from my book, glancing around the porch. Elijah was standing on the steps coming in from the yard, staring at me.

"Staring is considered rude, you know," I said, a smile growing on my face. I set my book down, finishing the last of my orange juice. I picked up the tray, setting all of the dishes on it, heading back to the kitchen. "Coming?" I asked Elijah, turning to face him before going into the house. I heard his footsteps behind me, following me into the kitchen. I gave the tray to the maid, taking Elijah's hand and bringing him back out to the gardens.

We held hands and talked as we walked through the paths of the garden, learning more and more about each other. At the very end of the gardens was a long expanse of fields, which we reached after about ten minutes. We stopped, turning to look at each other.

"I would very much like to kiss you right now," He told me, cradling the back of my neck with his hand. My breathing hitched, my heart starting to pound as he leaned in closer. I panicked, and the first thing I thought to do was run. So I did, turning from his embrace and running into the fields, the tall grasses brushing my fingertips. I heard him laugh and begin chasing after me, pushing me to run faster.

"I'll catch you Isabella!" I laughed, turning my head to look at him.

"Never!" I pushed myself to run faster, straining my ears to listen to how close he is to me.

"I got you," I heard in my ear, strong arms wrapping around me. I turned around in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck.

"That you did," I replied, breathing heavily. He leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss. I leaned into him, moving a hand to run my fingers through his hair. He pulled away, smiling down at me.

"You're so beautiful," He said, a wistful look on his face. He leaned down to kiss me again, but I put a hand up, stopping him from coming down farther.

"For another kiss, you'll have to catch me again." I took off once more, laughing as I went again.

"Always," I heard him say, chasing after me.

When we reached the house at the end of the day, Elijah kissed me again.

"Isa, I know that we have not known each other long, but I'm in love with you. You're a wonderful, beautiful woman, and with the permission your father gave me this morning, will you marry me?" I cupped my hands to my mouth, looking down at the ornate ring he held.

"Elijah, I don't know what to say, is this real?"

"Isa, I have never been more serious about something in my life. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my existence. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Elijah, I would love to spend my life with you. Yes, I will marry you." He slid the ring onto my finger, grabbing me in his arms, and spinning me around. We both laughed, and he set me down before lightly kissing my lips.

When the sun finally set, I gave Elijah one final kiss before going up to my room. I shut the window, closing the curtains before changing into a white nightgown. I climbed into bed, thinking about my perfect day with Elijah as I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N- Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please leave a review!)

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping, the sun shining brightly in my window, and a light breeze blowing through my curtains. I sat up, stretching my arms over my head. I rubbed my face, slowing pulling myself out of bed. I threw a robe over my shoulders as I made my way to the window, sitting on the sill. Looking out onto the drive, I took a deep breath of fresh air.

I looked down at my hands, inspecting the ring Elijah gave me yesterday. The ring itself was platinum, with a large diamond in the center, tiny blue sapphires trailing down the band. It was beautiful, and I loved it. As I looked at it, I started to feel a slight panic about what ring I would get Elijah for our wedding. This would be incredibly hard to compete with.

I thought on this as I got dressed, putting on a long-sleeved black dress after our maid laced up my corset. I placed the long moonstone necklace that Elijah bought me around my neck, complimenting the ring on my finger. I laced up my boots, throwing a dark blue cloak that matched the sapphires over my shoulders. Today, father and I would be going to the tailor to begin the process of making my wedding dress. Elijah had asked for my hand last night before he proposed, so father was already aware of our engagement.

He was very excited, already planning the ceremony. He ordered our maids to begin sending out invitations, inviting almost everyone in our village against my wishes. I was trying to stay positive about the whole thing, but father was making it quite hard. I quickly threw my hair into a thick braid that fell over my shoulder, running downstairs to meet my father outside.

The ride to the tailor was filled with an awkward silence, and I counted down the minutes until I could get out. When we arrived, father left me to start my dress preparations while he went to meet with some of the other men from out village.

I picked a simple design, a corseted silk dress with a long, flowing skirt, and long, lace sleeves. The cuffs of the sleeves fell into a loose bell shape around my hands. I picked a veil that had little blue flowers around the top, circling my head. The woman took my dimensions, sending me on my way. Father wasn't done with his meeting, so I wandered around the square while I waited for him.

It was when I sat down on a bench that I started to feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I could feel someone's eyes on me, so I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. I did my best to ignore it, but the feeling was too distracting. I stood up, walking back to the tailor, deciding to wait there until father came back. I leaned against the wall of the shop, flipping the hood of my cloak over my head. The air had started to turn cold, and I wanted more than anything to return home.

I could still feel someone looking at me, and I was beginning to grow nervous. I looked around the square once more, still not seeing anything. Suddenly, I was swept up into familiar arms.

"Elijah! You startled me! Have you been watching me all this time?" He set me down, spinning me around to face him.

"Yes, my darling, I couldn't resist. Seeing you in both the necklace I bought you as well as your ring is quite the sight to behold. Now, tell me what you're doing all alone on this cold afternoon." He took my hands, warming my fingers.

"I had an appointment at the tailor, and father decided to go to a meeting while I was there. I finished before he did, so now I'm waiting. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just a bit of planning for the ceremony. How I wish I could just take you away and marry you on our own terms." He lifted a hand, caressing my cheek. We both heard the clatter of my father's carriage, and we practically jumped apart. I wrapped the thick fabric of my cloak tighter around myself as my father stepped out, and I had to try my best to keep myself from curling into Elijah's side.

"Elijah," my father began, "Pleasure of seeing you here." He reached out to shake Elijah's hand, which Elijah returned.

"You as well, sir. I was just running some errands when I saw beautiful Isabella here. I didn't want the lady to wait alone. It really is dangerous, you know." Elijah turned to face him completely, looking directly into his eyes. "I will never see her waiting alone in the cold again, you will stay with her at all appointments so when she's done, she doesn't have to stand in the cold. Understood?" My father had a strange, glazed-over look in his eye as he nodded his understanding back to Elijah. "Good. Now, get back in your carriage and go home. I will be taking Isabella back to my house to meet the rest of my family and have dinner." He complied, something I've never seen my father do so easily. He's never been one to take orders from anybody.

"Elijah, what was that? What did you do?" He wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me away from the square.

"Compulsion, from what my siblings and I have deduced. A little perk of our vampirism, if you will." I laughed, causing him to do the same.

I met Elijah's other siblings at dinner, and they were lovely. Sitting with all of them, I felt whole. They accepted me so lovingly into their family with open arms, and I couldn't be more grateful. During the dinner, I had invited Rebekah to come to the rest of my fittings for my dress, and I was so excited to have a second female opinion. Nik, Finn, and Kol persuaded me to allow them to compel my father into handing the wedding planning over to them so that Elijah and I wouldn't be subjected to a ceremony we weren't happy with.

At the end of the night, when Elijah dropped me off, I felt like I was truly a part of a family.


End file.
